Somente
by Steph S.R
Summary: Quando as pessoas partem para um destino melhor algumas ficam para trás, e são essas outras que sofrem uma dor : a solidão. Rae x Rob.


**N/A:** Em comemoração ao hit 500 em uma das minhas histórias (Eu já disse que amo vocês? Digo então, amo todos vocês que lêem as minhas fics!) resolvi postar essa. Na qual espero que gostem!

Itálico são (na maioria) falas do Robin no passado.

Aproveitem!

**PS:** A versão original veio com letras, mas como acho que é contra as regras do Fanfiction as tirei. No final coloco um link para todos que quiserem ler a letra. (Ah, pequeno último detalhe, Roy é o Ricardito [já devem saber, mas sempre é bom avisar, já estou acostumada a escrever sobre eles com nomes reais...)

_Jovens Titans não são meus._

* * *

Ele se foi e nem disse um adeus. Eu não entendia o porquê de suas ações, ele só saiu por aquela porta com a promessa de um dia, talvez, voltar e eu fiquei aqui, desolada. Acho que não fui à única que ficou nesse estado, os outros também ficara, mas comigo...

"_Ravena, eu me preocupo com você, isso é um fato, nada vai fazer negar isso"._

Ele levou uma parte de mim quando partiu, **arrancou** esse pedaço para longe e eu mal sabia se ele voltaria um dia. Eu estava ferida por dentro, eu não me sentia assim fazia muitos anos, parecia que todas as feridas cicatrizadas voltassem à tona sobre minha pele, mais dolorosas. Ele me ajudou a curá-las, a todo instante, e faz voltarem.

"_Você não precisa sofrer sozinha Ravena! Eu estou aqui para te ajudar. Você me ajudou se lembra? Você fez com que eu me tornasse o homen que vê agora, que não esquece dos medos, deixe me ajudar, por favor... Eu não quero ver você assim, isso me parte por dentro"._

Acho que na verdade o que senti era errado, ele sempre me negou e disse fielmente que não era e sim a mais pura felicidade (ele mal sabia que era nele que esses sentimentos viviam), eu os aceitei então, só por ele. Ele me pedia um sorriso, e eu dava, ele me pedia um abraço, e eu lhe dava, eu lhe dei muito mais do que gestos e ações, eu dei a mim mesma em todos esses momentos, eu não saberia se ele fez o mesmo.

"_O seu sorriso é uma daquelas coisas raras. Eu o aprecio muito. Acho que é porque Bruce é um pouco parecido com você, ele não sorri, mas quando sorri é do tipo especial, eu sinto o mesmo com você. Às vezes parece que o céu escurece só pelo seu sorriso, e não é porque ele não o gosta e sim o inveja, ele tem beleza demais para se comparar a ele. E eu soei como um tolo não é? Pelo menos valeu pelo seu sorriso"._

Amar em segredo nunca foi uma coisa das mais fáceis, minha vida não era fácil mesmo, eu me acostumei, as dores, os ciúmes, as lágrimas, à vontade de querer e não querer, tudo que vinha como bônus com esse sentimento confuso. E ele a levou para bem longe, mais longe do que meus poderes e alma poderiam alcançar. Duvido que ele saiba que foi o culpado de tantas coisas assim, ele às vezes transparecia uma inocência tão pura de como aquela que amara, naqueles momentos meu peito se comprimia e eu sentia que nós não éramos os certos em todo o caso.

"_Às vezes não entendo o porquê de você se trancar tanto, nas festas ou ocasiões assim. Nós ficamos tristes, eu fico triste. E ainda mais quando você se fecha em si e mostra sua mascara. Eu pensei que tivéssemos passado por isso por agora, sem mascaras se lembra? Eu não quero violar seu espaço Ravena, só quero que você viva feliz me entende? Estelar me diz que talvez seja bom para você um amor... Eu não tenho certeza sobre isso, mas se tiver feliz, eu estarei por você"._

Mas nós podemos escolher quem amar? Não. Só podemos agüentar isso de cabeça erguida e foi o que eu fiz. Todos sabiam sobre o que eu sentia, mas não sabiam ao mesmo tempo, eles me respeitavam, eu fazia o mesmo. Ignorava os olhares deles para que a dor não ficasse pior, mas às vezes os olhava firmemente como se a dor me fizesse mais forte. Ela nunca fazia.

"_É engraçado como às vezes seus olhos vem até mim e Estelar e ficam. Eu não compreendo o porquê disso, mas eu não vou lhe perguntar também, é coisa sua não é? E eu sei que é sobre o que você esconde de nos e se não quer contar, que fique assim, mas já sabe o que eu penso, me diga, quando puder, e quiser"._

Mesmo na distância, ele estava aqui, comigo. Nosso laço sempre foi um meio e tanto de união, mas agora me fazia senti-lo bem perto do meu coração, como se ele estivesse me abraçando calorosamente como fazia todas as manhãs no telhado da Torre. Ele estava ali na primeira conversa do dia com seu bom humor estarrecedor, com seu sorriso que me fazia tremer. Ele _estava_. Em mim, em todo os cantos da minha mente, coração e alma.

"_Eu adoro esses momentos nossos. Gosto do primeiro abraço do dia e tudo mais, é um tipo de tradição você me entende? Nunca fui chegado nelas, mas com você é impossível quebrá-las. Acho que quando estivermos velhos ainda teremos nossas conversas no começo do café, nossas lutas no meio da tarde e olhares a noite, e vamos contar a todos que quiserem ouvir que nossas tradições são as melhores!"_

No meio da noite às vezes sentia sua respiração perto de mim, era uma ilusão normal do meu dia a dia, mas o sentimento de agora... Ele me fazia querer chorar entre a felicidade e angustia. Aquele calor quente que eu sentia com a nossa proximidade nos tempos unidos era uma das coisas que ainda me mantinham em mim. Ele parecia estar bem ao meu lado, murmurando suas incógnitas, me fazendo pensar e sorrir brandamente. Eu me agarrava nisso.

"_Ravena... Ravena... Já notou como minha voz muda quando falo o seu nome? Mutano me falou sobre isso hoje e Cyborg afirmou também, até Estelar! Eu nunca tinha notado se eles não tivessem falado. Acho que só é uma coisa involuntária, mas quando eu penso e pronuncio o seu nome meu tom fica de uma maneira certa, ou muito silenciado ou muito forte, ou muito alegre. Ai meu Deus, eu só sei que fica extremo dos outros, você já tinha notado ou não?"._

Eu começava a notar que à distância e nem nada no mundo poderia nos distanciar na verdade, aquele era o maior desafio que passara em minha vida e eu permanecia forte. Aquilo me fez temer. Se nem à distância de quilômetros entre nós fez aquele sentimento evaporar o que faria?

"_Acho que mesmos distantes nós ainda vamos estar juntos. É confuso, mas eu sempre senti isso desde... aquele dia. Parecia que você estava do meu lado! Eu até olhava para os lados para confirmar e nada. Os primeiros dias foram difíceis, foi difícil se acostumar, mas depois parecia tão natural... Parecia que eu tinha nascido com você dentro de mim. Por isso acho que mesmo com dois oceanos entre nos eu ainda poderia segurar sua mão"._

Mesmo que não fosse amor estávamos unidos por um sentimento, nossos corações batiam o mesmo ritmo como um balanço de uma musica. Eu não queria fingir para mim mesma que era amor e não faria isso, mas essa união nossa, já me bastava. Ele estava ligado a mim, esse amor estava ligado a mim e duvidava que algo pudesse o parar agora. Eu iria amar, e viver assim, com esse amor.

"_Isso pode parecer tolo para você, mas acho que às vezes repetimos nós mesmos. Explico. Na batalha, por exemplo, você sempre permanece ou ao meu lado ou atrás de mim, e eu sempre à frente ou ao seu lado! Pode parecer até paranóia minha, mas isso também não é uma coincidência da vida, eu não acredito nelas também. E um dia eu jurava que nossos batimentos eram iguais, engraçado não? Somos tão unidos que às vezes nos perdemos em nos mesmos"._

* * *

Então vem as questões. Elas sempre vêm e me perturbam mais do que qualquer beijo de amor dele para sua amada. Eu fico me questionado se tudo o que ele me dizia no passado era verdade. Se todas aquelas promessas feitas e palavras ditas ainda valem por agora. Eu me repreendo, mas não há jeito, elas sempre voltam, mais famintas e vorazes a mim e me fazem ceder finalmente.

"_Eu fico a me perguntar às vezes se tudo pelo que eu me questiono vale a pena, Slade, os vilões, meu passado. Eu entendo que valem, mas o anseio que vem com elas... Nem tanto. Mas eu prefiro, prefiro a ver vocês se preocupando a ponto de ficarem doentes e quase a beira da loucura, por isso prefiro me questionar, eu agüento, por vocês"._

Você pensa em mim? Lembra-se de mim? Claro, lembrar ele lembra, não a como borrar o espaço que eu permaneci na sua vida, igualmente como na minha (mesmo que eu tente, tente, tente), mesmo que queira com todo ardor. Mas a primeira pergunta me afligia mais, eu não queria encará-la, mas precisava. Eu pensava nele em cada momento da minha existência, em todos os cantos eu olha a e via ele lá, era só fechar os olhos e eu o via. Será que acontecia o mesmo com ele?

"_Pensar, é uma das coisas que eu mais faço, nisso somos um pouco parecidos não? No que você pensa? Eu penso em muitas coisas, nas batalhas, nos inimigos, nas coisas que poderia fazer para melhorar a Torre, eu sei que pareço muito paranóico, mas é que sou muito centrado no trabalho, mas às vezes penso em outras coisas. Penso em como tenho sorte em ter amigos como vocês, um lar para voltar... Às vezes eu só penso que quero, __**tenho**__ que falar com você, esses pensamentos são os mais engraçados. Acho que penso muito em todos, mas principalmente você Ravena"._

Mas ai eu me enganava um pouco, mesmo que doesse quando a verdade chegasse ia doer milhões de vezes mais, mas o que mais um engano ia fazer? A dor já era intensa, nada mudaria isto. Então eu fingia que a dor que eu sentia ele sentia também, que os pensamentos vagos que eu via ele veria também. Os momentos roubados que eu me relembrara, ele lembraria também.

"_De vez em vez eu penso em uma situação e coloco como você pensaria. Isso me ajuda a esclarecer as coisas, mesmo que na maioria das vezes você só rolaria os olhos. Isso me ajuda, me faz ver que tem assuntos que não devem ser relevados e outros que sim, porque nesses você franze a testa ou faz uma carranca, mas eu prefiro quando você sorri nessas situações, ai eu tenho certeza que nesses momentos eu vou sentir a maior felicidade da minha vida"._

E assim no meu conto ilusório ele se afastaria das pessoas com quem estaria e ficaria longe delas, como eu fazia. Isolaria-se tanto o quanto eu fazia todos esses meses de angustia, não encontraria mais o lar caloroso que pensara ter, como eu.

"_E ai, eu imagino se você faria as mesmas ações do que eu, se isso seria o bastante para você ou não, se eu devo me afastar muito. E eu me afasto quando você pensa que é assim que deve ser. Confio muito em você, e às vezes penso o que você faria com essa informação, se riria ou ficaria feliz, e é ai que fica difícil saber o que você faria"._

Ele se trancaria dentro do seu quarto e ficaria lá a relembrar uma vida que não voltaria mesmo que quiséssemos, ele olharia para a janela com o olhar vago esperando que alguma coisa mudasse tudo ali. Tentaria se distrair com as coisas mais bobas possíveis e não conseguir, ouvir canções que não eram conhecidas por ele para que esquecesse aqueles que lembravam de outro alguém, o alguém distante.

"_Então há outras situações, como quando temos inimigos perigosos por perto, como agiria? Então eu olho para você e você está do mesmo jeito de sempre então eu tento mais pensar em como seria se fosse o seu lugar, conseguiria ou não? E eu me guio por ai, você seria a mesma de sempre, com as mesmas tiradas acidas e a mesmas características, e isso é bom porque ai eu sei que eu posso ser eu mesmo lá também, sem medos"._

Que ao fechar os olhos tentasse em vão fantasiar tudo como queria, com a pessoa que queria. Que nesse mundo tão perfeito encontrasse aquela pessoa e abraçaria como se nunca tivesse a oportunidade de fazer o tal. Que murmurasse as palavras que ansiava dizer desde o momento que o viu. Que desse o beijo de amor que faziam seus lábios tremer às vezes por nunca ter feito isso na verdade.

"_Eu fecho os olhos e vejo você, como sendo eu. Sei, sei, estranho. Mas é fácil assim, eu vejo sua pele acinzentada, sua roupa e ai eu olho meu reflexo e seu rosto está lá no lugar do meu, e isso não me assusta, até me... acalma. Por isso fecho os olhos tanto às vezes e você me pergunta o porque e eu só sorrio, isso já é involuntário"._

Que chorasse um rio de lágrimas, aquelas que estavam trancadas em seu peito e ficasse lá, a noite toda, e parecia que elas não acabavam, e chorava mais. Pela dor, ressentimento, os sentimentos (malditos eles!), por tudo que já pensou doer, mas não tinha coragem de dizer, e que depois disso ainda tivesse vontade de chorar pelo pouco que perdeu e pelo tudo que sonhou ter.

"_E é ai que eu texto para ver se é real, eu sorrio só para ver o seu sorriso, eu franzo a testa só por ver. Passo a mão pelos cabelos e vejo como são sedosos (e eu sempre me pergunta sobre isso), e então eu olho para seus olhos... De perto eles são mais magníficos ainda sabia? Parecem... Mágicos. Parece que toda a magia que está em você transparece por eles e ai eu fico centrado neles, e ai é difícil tirar o olhar denovo"._

Mas ai vi que ele **nunca **passaria por algo do tipo, ele era mais forte do que isso, ele era mais forte do que qualquer um que eu já vi. E nem valeria, ele não ficaria assim por algo que pensou ter, só uma tola pensaria assim, só eu sentiria isso. E era nessas horas que a tal forte Ravena sabia que caira.

"_E nesses momentos que eu me confundo, e ai estamos nos, olha como estou agora? Aqui no telhado tentando me convencer de algo que eu nem ao menos conheço. E ai eu penso em como você pensaria... E paro. Robin, o garoto prodígio deveria pensar por si mesmo, eu deveria não é!? Mas eu vejo quão fraco pode ser um Robin sem sua Ravena ao lado"._

Será que você sabia o que era a solidão mesmo? Você já tinha me contado sobre ela, e eu a conhecia, mas ela era **pior,** muito pior que seus contos, ela não deixava nada no lugar, pisava em tudo e fazia você se sentir a coisa mais ridícula do mundo, mas isso não era nada com a dor, a real dor que eu estava sentindo agora, _ninguém_ poderia realmente conhecer essa dor, nem você.

"_Você entenderia isso bem se conhecesse mais esse lado. Você é mais reclusa mais sente como qualquer um e sei que um dia sentirá isso. Espero que por bem, pelo bem. Eu tenho medo como você às vezes pode ser tão impassível, e ai eu me lembro que por trás dessa fachada você sente isso tudo, todos esses sentimentos que eu queria parar de sentir (como você) e sei que até você sentiria"._

Muito menos você.

"_Até você"._

* * *

Estou tentando me distrair pegando um livro qualquer e ai vejo uma coisa dentro do livro. E uma fotografia nossa. De apenas nós dois. Eu me lembro daquele dia perfeitamente como se fosse ontem, ele queria me recompensar pelo pequeno furo no cinema, eu estava deveras zangada com ele e ele embaraçado, e ai ele me levou a um lago aonde havia pequenos pássaros e flores, era como um pedaço do paraíso.

"_Eu quero me desculpar, aquele dia do cinema foi horrível e então pensei nisso, o lago! Eu não o mostrei a mais ninguém e então pensei que você poderia gostar mesmo que isso não seja coisa sua, mas é calmo e pacifico, como eu sei que você gosta. Vamos, não fique mais carrancuda ahn? Eu sei que eu fui, como você disse, uma anta e é por isso que peço, encarecidamente, que me perdoe de todo o coração!... Isso que eu vejo é um sorriso?"._

Na fotografia eu estava com um meio sorriso perceptível e com o braço de Robin em volta da minha cintura, foi o que o fotografo disse para fazer. Ele estava feliz como se aquele momento fosse de total felicidade (eu nunca soube ao certo se era verdade), mas seus olhos... Eles pareciam tímidos na frente da câmera, parecendo guardar algo neles, eu nunca soube o que. E em pensar que o maior teimoso da face da Terra poderia ser um pouco tímido, coisas que aprendemos.

"_Essa fotografia ficou realmente boa! Nossa primeira juntos não? Eu gostei, mas eu não fico bem mesmo em fotografias, e nem me diga o contrário. Espero que um dia teremos um álbum só com fotos nossas, de todos os momentos que passamos juntos, ai eu posso me gabar que você gosta de tirar fotos __**comigo**__... Ei, não me encare assim! Eu sei que isso é tolice minha, mas Ravena... Eu queria poder saber se isso que eu disse é verdade, e não me diga nada agora, talvez um dia seja e nesse dia me diga okay?"_

A peguei e apertei contra o peito e não pude conter as lagrimas que me fugiam, fazia tanto tempo que eu não chorara (por ele), e ao rever esses momentos tudo voltava à tona, com a fotografia grudada em meu peito parecia que tudo voltava aos seus lugares, mesmo que fosse apenas por uns momentos.

"_Eu gosto de fotografias velhas, parecem mais marcantes. Olhe, por exemplo, essa, é de meus pais, é linda não é? Igual a nossa primeira foto de grupo, ela já está meio desgastada por tanta coisa que aconteceu, mas ainda firme, com os mesmos sentimentos. Veja como nos estamos, parece que eu vejo esse Robin e essa Ravena tendo a sua primeira conversa sem desconfianças, como amigos. É uma memória boa"._

A foto estava entre alguns poemas de amor (a ironia) no qual eu lia às vezes alto e pensava em como sua voz as falaria. Com seu timbre forte e corajoso, ou suave e docemente. Esses poemas me lembravam ele também, falavam de uma querer proibido, tempestuoso, sem descrições até. E sem querer algumas lágrimas caiam no livro e faziam minha visão ficar borrada. Ela sempre estava desde que ele partiu.

"_Poemas de amor... Quem diria que nós gostaríamos não? Os Titans reclusos da Torre, dois bobos que adoram frases como essas, de um amor que não pode ser. Nós próprios dizemos que tudo é possível não? Mas eu sei que nem tudo é tão possível assim e por isso se apegar a essas frases é bom, dá um senso de realidade. E você Ravena, porque gosta tanto deles?"._

Foi por causa de seu _pai_, agora, depois de meses eu sei, ele conversara antes sobre o assunto mais eu nunca liguei, mas foi por ele que ele partiu. Ele pediu sua ajuda em algum caso e tinha que ficar com ele ao seu lado por tempo indeterminado. Eu sempre imaginava o porque de ele não ter me contado, eu era sua melhor amiga não é? Eu merecia ao menos uma explicação!

"_Tem coisas que eu, sem querer, escondo de você. Como Slade e meu plano fazendo o X, poderia parecer falta de confiança naquela época, mas não era. Aquilo era um tipo de proteção. Eu confiava tanto em você que sabia que mesmo que eu fizesse a maior burrice do mundo você ficaria brava, não falaria comigo, e depois de um tempo teríamos nossas pazes porque você entendia perfeitamente bem o meu lado. Isso às vezes é perigoso, muito perigoso"._

Denovo seu trabalho vinha em primeiro lugar em sua vida. Eu pensei que tivéssemos passado por essa fase, mas na realidade não. Ele não me contava tudo como dizia, me escondia coisas e mentia, mentia para **mim**, a pessoa que ele dizia confiar mais do que tudo na sua vida. Eu começava a odiar seu trabalho sem querer, foi por ele que houve nossa separação.

"_Minha vida é meu trabalho, isso é um fato. Sei que deveria parar tanto de me preocupar sobre isso, mas me preocupo. É uma das únicas coisas que eu ainda posso contar, proteger as pessoas, zelar pelo bem, isso é minha vida, e eu entendo o seu lado, de se preocupar, de agir assim, mas me entenda Ravena, parar isso não é uma coisa que vai acontecer nunca"._

Ele o levou para longe, muito longe para qualquer coisa, para palavras, ações, para que eu fizesse perguntas frescas que vinham em minha mente, para gritar como ele era idiota às vezes, para chorar em seu ombro pela saudade e solidão causadas a mim.

"_Às vezes eu só queria me afastar de você, para poder saber se eu agüentaria ou não. Se eu sentiria falta das suas friezas e sarcasmo que me faz de vez em vez querer gritar e fazer você parar de ser assim. Acho que aconteceria, eu fiquei muito dependente de você, para meu próprio bem",_

Resolvi então tentar pelo menos uma carta ao seu _pai_, talvez ele dissesse algo que me calasse por um tempo. Fiquei horas da noite em claro pensando em como eu faria essas perguntas até que me veio à idéia mais simples, o comunicador dele! Peguei o meu esperançosamente e o liguei, esperando ver o rosto dele, a esperança me consumia as horas a fio que esperava o comunicador ser pego pelo outro lado da linha, até que um dia ele foi atendido. Não era ele, era seu pai. Eu o fiz perguntas na maneira mais calma possível e ele só me disse uma coisa.

"_No dia em que você fez aniversário eu pensei que poderia perder você denovo. Foi um medo infantil, eu sei, mas o seu aniversário me lembrava coisas que eu pensei ter enterrado, mas não tinha. Eu andei de um lado para o outro olhando o relógio e estava desligado do mundo. E se Slade voltasse? Seu pai? Eu deveria detê-los a todo o custo. Quando dei por mim você estava lá, e eu jurei que era uma miragem, mas ai você deu um meio sorriso e me abraçou dizendo."_

"Você entenderá".

"'_Tudo está bem'"._

* * *

E me vem as interrogativas denovo, e eu não as dispenso. Pensara em mim? No que deixou para trás? _Nela_? Ela chorava por você, mas todos a apoiaram firmemente e ela parou de chorar e sorria, sorria como ela dizia por você. E olha o meu estado, eu choro por você, fico sozinha por você e isso parece não valer nada do lado do que ela faz.

"_Eu faço muitas coisas por você Ravena, e não sei se elas valem como as que os outros fazem, mas eu tento, sempre faço o meu melhor por um sorriso seu, um revirar de olhos ou até um soco. Eu quero tanto uma reação sua que isso às vezes me faz fazer de tudo. Não como o Mutano, claro, mas eu continuarei a tentar, e você sabe porque? Porque você vale tudo, mesmo que não queria ouvir isso você vale!"._

Estará com Roy e seus amigos, talvez mais feliz que nós, sorrindo, vibrando, fazendo o que ama sem complicações, sem anseios. Talvez até estará a esquecer dela (como se fosse tão fácil), com outra até, mesmo que ele não seja dessas coisas, a solidão faz isso às vezes. (Mas não com todos, não comigo).

"_Eu duvido que um dia eu esqueça dela, ela é especial. E não é só porque ela é linda e graciosa e porque ela preenche algo no meu peito que eu pensei não ter mais, e talvez não o tenha, mas com ela pelo menos esse buraco se cobre perfeitamente"._

Talvez... Tentando me esquecer? Fazendo crer que tudo o que passamos só foi uma mentirinha tola? Eu me questionei disso antes e não acreditara, mas agora...Era tão mais fácil crer agora, com o que Bruce tinha me dito, parecia mais fácil de se engolir, de tragar, como um remédio ruim que tem que ser tomado.

"_Tem coisas que depois de um tempo são mais fáceis de descer. Aprendi isso com o tempo e a vida, mesmo as piores, mas as vezes, eu sei que é melhor ignorar algumas que lhe fazem mal, é melhor crer em uma ou duas delas só por precação, mas Ravena, se qualquer coisa desse tipo acontecer pense antes de qualquer coisa se valera a pena, saiba que pensarei por você"._

Só de imaginar isso é como um golpe no estomago, você não faria isso não é? E isso me lembra uma frase de Estelar "Não comigo". Eu não seria tão tola assim, obvio que ele faria isso comigo, era tão fácil, eu não valia muita coisa não é? Eu tinha que me dizer isso às vezes para acreditar que esse amor não daria certo.

"_Tem coisas que eu faria que faria você descrer em mim Ravena, eu sei disso. Por isso eu tento ao maximo não fazer nada do tipo, eu não quero outra descrença sua, eu não quero mais fingimentos entre nós, mas se acontecer... Se acontecer... Por isso qualquer coisa me pergunte, e eu te responderei"._

No trabalho não é nada fácil, você sabe, as lutas contra os vilões parecem mais árduas sem ele ao meu lado, sempre vendo se quando eu caia ia estar lá o mais perto possível. Eu começava a tremer pelos pequenos ladrões porque eu sabia que ele não diria que eles eram tão fáceis, eu começava a duvidar dos meus poderes porque ele não estava lá para dizer um. "Bom Ravena!".

"_Ravena, eu vou me preocupar com você, ainda mais quando você está assim! E não venha me dizer que é paranóia minha, você está ferida. Vamos, se segure em mim, nessa batalha você não opina mais, e mesmo que não queira vai ser levada por mim! E eu já não lhe disse para prestar atenção?"._

E a tarde é bem pior, me lembro de todos os instantes que estávamos na beirada da Torre observando o por do Sol enquanto ele conversava sobre seus sonhos e devaneios, quando ele pegava minha mão e apontar para as estrelas que começavam a aparecer, e quando eu via isso sozinha, sem ele, seu sorriso aquecedor não havia nada pior.

"_O sol é lindo não? Me faz lembrar de casa, lá em Gothan, um dia eu lhes levarei lá, acho que vão gostar mesmo que seja muito sombria. E lá... Você pode ir comigo ver o tumulo dos meus pais? Eu ficaria feliz de ter alguém por lá... E seria importante para mim, afinal, eles tem que conhecer você!"_

Não consigo mais lutar do jeito certo, todos dizem que eu devo me focar mais, mas não é possível! E como se algo me distraísse, qualquer coisa. E eu não sabia o que era ao certo e partia com mais raiva ao inimigo, e eles se assustavam com aquilo, aquela impiedosidade minha, mesmo eu dizendo que era para recompensar o desligamento.

"_Rae, eu nunca lhe vi assim na batalha como hoje, algo lhe preocupa?"._

"_Não Asa, não foi nada" Era por causa do beijo deles depois da batalha que eu fiquei assim._

"_Ravena..." Ele me pegou e me abraçou._

"_Asa, eu não vou dizer" Eu respondi resoluta._

_Ele me encarou. "Eu já lhe disse, me diga quando estiver pronto, eu sempre esperarei por você"._

Mas eu sabia o porque depois das lutas. Eu só fico a pensar, em tudo o que passamos, nele, eu vivo o passado como se fosse o presente e o futuro. Não ligo mais para nada e ninguém, a distração (dele) e tudo me faziam parar. Parar minha vida e meus instintos, e eu não saberia o quanto eu agüentaria.

"_Às vezes eu não quero pensar em nada. Alguns diriam que é melhor dormir, mas não acho assim"._

"_O que então Asa?"._

"_É melhor conversar com alguém que lhe entenda, resolve as coisas facilmente" Ele sorriu. "E não é verdade?"._

* * *

E eu sei que não agüento mais, por isso, lhe rogo Robin, Asa, que me espere, pelo menos por mais um pouco, eu vou até você, custe o que custar, conserve pelo menos a minha memória no seu coração, e talvez assim...

"_Rae, eu... me importo por você o bastante para você saber que eu acredito em suas promessas e sei que se me diz isso é porque é verdade. E talvez aconteceça algo... E não me pergunte o que, mas eu vou esperar por você"._

"_Do que está falando Asa?"._

"_Você saberá"._

* * *

Eu lhe dou um último olhar e vejo que ela permanece quieta e dormindo feliz. Eu não queria deixá-la, mas devo. Eu sei que um dia eu voltarei, mas não sei se agüentarei até lá, se a solidão de sua presença me consumira, mas eu tentarei, por ela, sempre por ela, mesmo que eu esteja com outra é ela que permanece em meus pensamentos, mas é melhor ela nunca saber disso, porque eu sei que ela não sente o mesmo então porque tentar? Eu só queria que ela soubesse de uma coisa, uma pequena coisa. Que eu amo ela, Ravena. E nem a distancia vai destruir nada entre nós. Eu talvez nunca mais voltarei a vê-la mais vai ser melhor assim, eu sei que vai ser melhor assim. Dou um último beijo em sua testa e saio, mas não antes de dizê-la tudo o que pensava.

"Eu amo você Ravena"

"_Eu amo você Robin"_

* * *

_Fin?_

* * *

**N/F:** Sim, há uma continuação (em forma de one-shot) que já escrevi também, postarei ainda hoje ou nos próximos dias.

Para quem ler a minha Desalinhar me desculpem, eu estou na metade do capitulo e ainda não consegui escrever uma cena, mas postarei em breve.

Denovo, obrigada pelas pessoas que leram e lêem minhas fics, não sabe o animo que vocês me dão! E saber que 500 pessoas clicaram em uma das minhas fics (no caso, a Canções do Silêncio) é uma coisa incrível para mim, obrigada mesmo!

A letra: http// letras. terra. com. br/ jayne/ 95848/ (sem os espaços).

Muito obrigada pela leitura por aqui (e cliquem no botão púrpura bonita ahn? Adoro a opinião de vocês!).


End file.
